


合租室友

by bzyzxtm_0816



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyzxtm_0816/pseuds/bzyzxtm_0816
Summary: 莲和时矢搬出宿舍成为合租室友后，莲竟然遭到了心理扭曲的爱慕女生的报复！莲被早乙女校长要求留在家里避风头，时矢在家里开始照顾莲，两人在每日的相处中逐渐心生情愫……
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren





	1. Chapter 1

新学期伊始，莲便有搬出宿舍到校外住宿的想法。没有别的原因，单纯不想和与自己格格不入的圣川真斗一起住罢了。圣川的行为方式、作息时间和兴趣爱好与莲几乎没有合得来的地方，和这么一个人当了两年的舍友，莲有点受够了。

当莲趁着周末的空挡去租房中介看房子的时候，他发现，也许不是只有他有这样的想法。

“哟，阿一~ 真意外会在这里见到你啊。”莲笑着向正在认真比价的时矢走去。

听见有人喊他，一之濑时矢回过头来。“莲？！你来这里做什么？”时矢惊呼。

“做什么……自然是阿一来做什么我便来做什么了。和小音也闹翻了吗？”

莲自然地站到时矢身侧，微微垂眸地看着他。时矢摸了摸鼻子，说：“倒也不至于闹翻，是我单方面嫌他太闹了，没办法好好在宿舍学习。”

“诶~ 说实话，这种想法出现在我们这个STARISH组合里，不太妙哦。得好好相处才行吧。”

“……除了在宿舍，其他时候我可都有好好和他沟通的！只有宿舍里实在没办法……”

“哈哈，阿一你又较真了！”

“什……”

“我啊，和阿一一样，没办法和圣川合住下去了，想搬走才来这里的。刚刚只是在逗你的，哈哈哈，果然阿一很可爱呢。”

“真是的，你这个人……不过，既然你也想搬走，不如我们俩合租吧？能省不少钱。”

“诶~ 这个提议我接受了，既然是阿一亲自提的。”

时矢一脸黑线，拿出几张适合二人合租的宣传图，和莲一起研究起住哪儿会比较好。

……当然，全程都是时矢在主导。莲完全不在意住哪，价钱如何，房租是否包含电费水费等，只要时矢提出意见，莲都是笑眯眯地点头说好。幸好时矢也是知道莲这个公子脾气的，索性完全不考虑莲的意见，挑了个自己觉得还不错的房子，当即付了押金。

搬家花了一下午就搞定了。只不过因为新家多了个实用性更强的厨房，而且面积也大了许多，很多空间适合装饰一番，两人决定晚上去大采购一番。如此忙碌下来，初具雏形的家就出来了。

大喇喇地倒在暂时充当沙发的泡沫沙发上，莲狠狠地撩了把刘海，喊道：“啊，累死了！阿一也快来休息一下吧。”

“不行，刚买回来的这些新机器都要好好清洗一下才能用。”

“诶~ 交给洗碗机不就好了吗？”

“我们没买洗碗机吧？”

“就在阿一腿前那个地方哦。”

时矢沉默了一下，果断选择将能丢进洗碗机的部分统统塞进去了。可随机他就发现了一件事。“完了，洗碗机的液体我们没买吧？”

“我放进储物柜里了。你找找看。”

“你什么时候买的……”

“嘛，我以为阿一你也看到了洗碗机的，顺手就买了。与其把宝贵的时间浪费在洗碗上，不如交给洗碗机，不是吗？”

“是这样没错。不过这语气，该说不愧是神宫寺财阀公子吗？”

“阿一……别这样叫我。我不过是实话实说而已。”莲无奈道。

时矢笑了笑，走到储物柜，找到了那瓶洗碗机液。而在洗碗机液旁边，他还发现了同样是在洗碗机内使用的rinse aid。时矢稍稍惊讶了一下莲这家伙的细心，如果不是经常使用的人或许根本不知道它是用来做什么的，因此也许根本不会买。

心满意足地启动了洗碗机，看看时间，也将近午夜了。幸好明天是周日，虽然有排练任务，不过十点才开始，完全能好好休息一下。时矢看莲一直瘫在沙发里没有要动弹的迹象，便说：“我先去洗澡了。”谁让浴室只有一个呢。

莲应了一声。待时矢进浴室后，莲慢悠悠地起身回到自己房间里，再度躺下。他听着旁边传来的水声，心里想的却是，早上脑袋一热答应和时矢合租，真是个好决定呢。


	2. Chapter 2

时间有条不紊地往前推进着，STARISH的各位也都渐渐忙碌起来了。除了团体的事务，有时作为个人也会被邀请参加各类企划，从新闻类到综艺，甚至儿童节目，不一而足。

虽然出道了的组合不需要每天上课，可还是需要在学校的排练室里练习，接受老师们或者业界翘楚来指导他们，作为另一种学习。

一天，他们刚结束了一个阶段的排练，在休息时，来栖翔忽然朝莲喊话，说是外面有人找。

莲便出去了。

一看，原来是三个女生。莲朝她们微笑道：“哟，下午好啊，Lady们。”

兴许是第一次见到本尊，三人都很激动。站在中间的短发女生率先冷静下来，说：“下午好，神宫寺同学。呐，你今天有空吗？我们听说你飞镖很厉害，想亲眼见识见识！”

“哦？Lady的要求自然是必须要答应的。不过，稍等一下可以吗？我们还在排练，一时半会儿走不开呢。”

“那是自然，这边打扰到STARISH的各位排练也十分过意不去！但神宫寺同学能答应我们比任何事情都重要！等排练结束以后，能麻烦神宫寺同学来五楼的职员休息室吗？那里有飞镖哦，而且今天老师们都不在。”

莲帅气地冲她们眨眨眼，答应了。“没问题。”

排练结束时，已是夕阳西下了。其他人都纷纷直接离开了排练室，只有莲特地去换了一身衣服。一直在等莲的时矢不解地问：“你是要去哪里吗？”

莲点点头，说：“下午的时候有几位Lady来找我，说是要请我向她们表演扔飞镖。不是什么大事，应该很快就能离开。阿一有时间的话，等我一起回家吧？”

“可以啊。那我去趟图书馆吧，一直想借《悲剧的诞生》来看一下，苦于没有时间。”

“哈哈，那我到时去图书馆找你吧。”

“没关系，你给我发条短信也行。你今天开车来学校了吧？到时你在车里等我吧，发条短信，我就会出来。”

“好。那我先走了。”

莲朝五楼职员休息室走去。

一开门，便有屋内的女生惊呼：“神宫寺同学来了！”

她们小跑上前，巧笑倩兮，一个挽着他的手，一个推着他的后背，一个则说：“等你好久啦！快让我们看看神宫寺同学的本事!”

莲被推到桌子的房间的一端，另一端则是靶子。面前的桌子上放着数十个飞镖，都是粗粗的磁铁头的。不过既然是表演，只要能稳稳地扔到靶心中，什么样的飞镖他都能用。

这时一个女生在靶心旁站着，应当是为了确认飞镖落点的。另一个女生拿出了一个DV机，说是一定要把这一刻的神宫寺同学记录下来。

莲向她们微笑了一下，而后拿起桌上的一个飞镖，笑着说：“那么我就开始啦！”话音刚落，手腕微动，飞镖稳稳当当地飞出。“啪”一声轻响，飞镖已中靶心。

“哇！靶心！好厉害！”站在靶子旁边的女孩子凑近去看了一下，惊呼道。

“偏了一点点，下一次一定会中的。”莲说。

“好！”她们纷纷鼓掌。

第二个飞镖脱手。正中靶心。

“好厉害，果然是神宫寺同学！”

莲拿起飞镖看了一眼，那个磁铁头非常占地方，若下次还想要中靶心，他就必须要把那两根拿下来。

这么想着，他就朝靶子走过去了。

可就在这时，那个一直站在靶子旁边的女生忽然惊呼一声，朝莲倒去。

莲眼疾手快地将快要跌倒的那个女生拦腰抱住，长腿一伸，把那张罪魁祸首的转椅踢到墙上。

“你没事吧？”莲低头看向女生。

女生并没有立刻离开莲的臂怀，红着脸嗫嚅“对不起”。倒是那个拿着DV的女孩子冲了过来，紧张地问：“没事吧绘梨子！都是我的错，是我一不小心碰到了那张椅子撞到你了……”

短发女孩这时走过来，对莲说：“神宫寺同学，真不好意思，打扰了你的雅兴。我们也没想到会发生这种事情……”

莲不动声色地把手臂抽离，一如既往地绅士地微笑道：“哪里，保护Lady是我应该做的。”

短发女孩说：“真的很抱歉。今天你训练一天也累了吧？天色不早了，神宫寺同学也早点回去吧！明天我们会带礼物给神宫寺同学道歉的。”

莲正要婉拒，可那个叫绘梨子的女生忽然一把拉住莲的手臂，把在场的人都吓了一跳。

“绘梨子，你这是……！”短发女生蹙眉道。

“舞子，麻衣，对不起，把你们两个都牵扯进来……其实今天，是我一意孤行要见神宫寺同学的！神宫寺同学，我喜欢你很久了！从一年前入学开始，我就一直喜欢你！我本不愿将这份心意说出来的，可是……如果不说出来，一切不就没有意义了吗！请问……神宫寺同学……能和我交往吗？”绘梨子的声音到最后几乎如蚊蚋般难以听清，可莲偏巧听力不错，一字不落地听到了。

莲笑容不减，反手执起绘梨子的手，在其手背上轻轻落下一吻，说：“绘梨子，感谢你将这份美好的心愿诉与我知。我今后也一定会将这份感情深深地记得的。”

拿着DV机的麻衣将两人的手挣脱。她神色近乎冷漠地说：“我早就告诉过你了，他是不可能答应的。我们走吧，绘梨子。”

绘梨子的笑容凝固了。她似乎是不相信，再次一把抓住莲的手臂，摇了摇，哀求地说：“你不是在拒绝我，是不是？”

莲立刻说：“当然不是，但是出于对绘梨子你的考虑，也许我不答应是最好的。”

“为什么？”绘梨子失声问道，豆大的泪水接二连三地涌出眼眶。

“因为……”莲替她揩去泪水，柔声道，“现在的我并不是神宫寺莲，而是STARISH的神宫寺莲。我们有规定不能和任何人交往哦，真的很抱歉。”

绘梨子缓缓地、缓缓地松开了手，无力地垂在了身侧。“好，我明白了。再见，我不想见到你了，你走吧。”

职员休息室内的气氛很是僵硬，可饶是莲，也无法在这样一对三的情况下说出什么话来，只能依言离开了。

心中却渐渐浮现出一种怪异的感觉。说不上来是什么感觉，可他隐约觉得这三个女生不简单。职员室、飞镖、DV机、被碰到的转椅、表白……这一切，就像是安排好了似的。

莲站在逐渐变成宝蓝色的天穹下，叹了口气，在取车的路上拿出手机给时矢发了条信息，让他出来一起回家了。


	3. Chapter 3

次日早晨，两人去学校排练时，不知为何，莲感受到一路上看他的视线多了不少。他觉得有点奇怪，但只当作是昨天被女生表白的后遗症——以为自己比以前更受欢迎了。

顶着重重目光走到排练室时，莲和时矢二人都发现门口围了不少学生，甚至还有以前的班主任。外围人群注意到了莲来了，顿时一阵诸如“喂，他来了”的窃窃私语嗡嗡地传了开来。只是，人群丝毫没有让道的意思，依然把排练室的门堵得严严实实的。

莲蹙眉，问一旁的时矢：“发生什么事了吗？”

时矢也完全是状况外，摇头道：“不知道……”

这时，人群一个激动的声音响了起来：“神宫寺！你不配成为STARISH的人了！从今天开始请你离开！”

随后便有应和声：“欺负女生，你实在是太过分了！”

“我再也不想当你的粉丝了！亏我以前还那么喜欢你！”

人群中此起彼伏的讨伐声愈发激烈，时矢下意识地站了出去，扬声道：“大家请冷静一下！究竟发生了什么事？”

有个人举起了手机，上面是Twi**er的界面。“请神宫寺同学自己看看吧！现在早乙女学园没有人不知道这件事了。”

“在阴暗的职员休息室里色诱、猥*女性，而后大摇大摆地离开，你还是人吗！”

莲一瞬便明白了自己昨晚那怪异的感觉应验了。

果然是被利用了。

就在这时，有个人匆匆赶了过来。定睛一看，原来是Quarter Night的前辈，黑崎兰丸。

时矢惊呼：“黑崎前辈……”

兰丸简短地向他打了个招呼，但他的目标显然是莲。“莲，你跟我来一下。”他抬手冲莲招了招。

莲正要迈步，时矢忽然想起什么，喊道：“莲！”

莲的脚步一顿，接下来就听到时矢在他耳边道：“不要去看，不要去想，我相信你。”

而后手心一紧，是时矢用力地握了他一下。

不知为何，就在这一瞬，莲的心安定了下来。他轻轻“嗯”了一声，指尖擦过时矢的手心，头也不回地阔步朝兰丸走去。

他知道，不管等待他的是什么，背后都有一股力量在牢牢地支撑着他，既温暖，又有力。它来自一之濑时矢。

兰丸绕了一大圈，甩掉令人烦躁的窃窃私语后，才把莲带到了QN的训练室，这里更安静，也没有那些奇奇怪怪的视线。

“莲，你知道出什么事了吗？”

“嗯，大概猜到了。”

“你不知道具体情况也好，总之是一件明摆着很扯的诬陷。偏偏就有人信，还不少。”

“是从什么时候散播出来的？”

“大概晚上八九点的时候。你知道，那个点大家吃完饭开始刷手机了，舆论很容易被带出来，更何况是有人在背后操纵，不把这盆脏水泼出来不罢手。”

“原来如此。”

“总之，现在我接到的指令是让你回家休息一下，暂避风头。听说你搬到外面住了？”

“是，和阿一一起。这件事不会大家都知道了吧？”

“暂时只有我们知道。当然，早乙女社长也知道。”

“哈哈，还有他不知道的事情吗？”

“说的也是。不过你现在不适合开你自己的车回去。我送你回去吧，过两天风头过了再回来取吧。”

“如果可以，真不想当逃兵呢~ 明明是没有做过的事情，逃走了不是相当于间接承认了么？”

“没办法，那消息言之凿凿，偏偏还有照片，即使你想证明清白，目前也很难。在调查结果出来之前，大家不会相信你的一面之词的。但我相信早乙女老爹会有办法替你解决的，你就等他联系你吧，虽说他目前不在国内。”

“现在看来也只能这样了。连排练都要被影响，她们到底是有多恨我啊……”

“当偶像、当明星，难免会碰上这样倒霉的时候。保持平常心就好了。”

莲若有所思地点点头，随后便和兰丸一起悄悄地离开了训练室，悄悄地开车离开了。当然，莲把头发扎了起来，用帽子遮住了，同时也戴上了墨镜，衣服也借了身材比较接近的兰丸的训练服，如此乔装了一番才走的。

将莲送到楼下，兰丸又嘱咐了几句才走。只不过他说的都是诸如“家里的肉不够了我会帮你买的”、“好好睡觉，不要想那么多”这样十分兰丸风格的话。莲笑着一一应下，转身上楼了。

时矢在下午四点多就回来了。莲挺惊讶的：“哟，这么早就回来了？”

时矢钻进厨房，声音远远地传来说：“是啊，你不在，有些东西排出来也不是很完整，我们就先散了。”

莲叹了口气，说：“真抱歉啊，拖累了你们。”他也跟着时矢到了厨房门口，倚在门框上看着时矢开始做饭的身影。

时矢摇摇头，说：“怎么会？今天大家都了解到事情的来龙去脉了，没有一个人指责你。当然，本来这事就是你受害，我们想办法救你还来不及呢，怎么可能责备你呢？”

“嗬~ 原来这样，那真是感激不尽了。”

油锅滋滋地响，时矢顺手开了抽油烟机，机器运转声音很大，时矢瞥了眼莲，发现只看得见莲嘴巴在动，但听不见莲的声音了。莲见状又往厨房里挪了两步，站在时矢旁边。

不过，现在两人都有点不知该讲什么。

时矢手中翻炒着肉丁，待肉出锅了，他才问：“你今天没有上网吧？”

莲说：“嗯，没有啊。”

“那就好，被影响心情了就不好了。”

莲耸耸肩，说：“毕竟是阿一你让我不要看的，我无论如何也说服不了自己违背你的叮嘱。”

“……是这样吗？”

“不过，你们都看了吧？”

时矢不置可否。不过莲倒并不是真的在意，所以一看便知时矢误会自己了。他抬手拍了拍时矢的肩膀，说：“我只是随口问一下，你们既然知道了来龙去脉，肯定也看了那些网上的东西了。并且兰兰送我回来前也跟我大概说过一点，他的意思也是让我不要去管。嘛，我倒是不介意被蒙在鼓里，就是有点好奇。”

时矢捏紧锅铲，愤愤地说：“我不会原谅那些造谣者们的，无论他们是不是女生。我一定会向所有人证明你的清白的。”

莲轻笑道：“如果万一真的是我做的呢？据说有照片，这很难推翻的吧？”

“你不会做那种事的。”时矢语气中的坚定不改，“你比我们任何人都了解‘偶像’这个角色该是什么样的，也知道什么事情该做、什么事情不该做。而且，抛开这一切来说，你虽然平时轻浮，但你教养好，对待女性进退有度，更别说轻薄女性了。”

“阿一对我的评价这么高啊，真高兴~ ”

“照片的含义是被解读出来的。同样的照片，用不同的方式排列、解读，就会有不同的含义和故事。”

“是呢。”

“所以，请你相信我、相信我们这些伙伴，我们一定会挺你到底，你很快就能回去排练了。”

“当然相信啊。”莲注视着时矢有点红的耳尖，轻声道。只不过，话一出口就被抽油烟机巨大的轰鸣声淹没了过去，时矢听得不是很真切。

饭做好了，时矢把抽油烟机关掉的瞬间，两人终于感受到了世界的宁静。

莲把菜端到餐桌上，打趣道：“唔，看来今天的菜谱是，阿一爱心米饭，阿一爱心茄子炒肉，阿一爱心沙拉……”

时矢哭笑不得地让他闭嘴。“你这家伙这不是有精神得很么，一点都不像是在风口浪尖上的人。”

莲夹起一块肉尝了尝，顿时赞不绝口。他说：“不亏是阿一，超级美味！唔，要是随意就变得消沉，也太对不起我的伙伴们的努力了。放心吧，我很坚强的。不过，话说回来，刚才阿一的话真的很让人感动啊。这样让人感到可靠的存在，就算是我，也在某一瞬间喜欢上阿一了呢。”

“乱说什么呢……”

“嘛，毕竟谁都喜欢帅气的人。所以对于偶像来说，身上更是不能有一丁点的污点。但凡有一点不够帅了，粉丝也许就选择背叛了。这或许也就是得失吧。一朝一夕间很容易就能得到许多人的关注，但也容易失去。没办法呢。”

“莲，你是优秀的偶像，你也有优秀的粉丝。虽然今天你在学校看到的情况是那样的，但实际上，有很多人在努力为你应援，用自己的力量在替你发声的。他们不止看到了你在人前帅气的一面，肯定也看到了更多内在的东西，才会那么坚定不移地选择继续支持你啊。”

莲连忙说：“我知道，我知道，阿一你也不要那么激动……我明白的！我也有好好地作为阿一的忠实FANS为阿一应援的！对于我来说，无论阿一是什么样的，我都会永远支持的！大概就是这样的心态吧~”

时矢扶额。和这人没法好好说话了。

“总之，我是相信你的，可不要辜负我的信任啊，莲。”


	4. Chapter 4

次日清晨，一向以起床困难户著称的莲居然在七点半就醒过来了。

他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看了眼百叶窗的缝隙间透出来的光线，推测到现在也许还不到八点。很奇怪，平日里有任务在身的时候，反而容易酣睡；如今忽然被迫放了个假，居然睡不着了。

不过，莲已经无暇去思考原因了，因为此刻有一阵浓浓的咖啡香味不断地飘进房间里。

“好想喝啊……”莲的喉结滚动了两下，决定遵从内心，起床简单洗漱了下，去喝咖啡了。

“早啊，阿一，需要帮忙吗？”莲走到厨房，朝正在倒咖啡时矢打招呼道。

“哇啊——吓我一跳！”时矢手抖了抖，险些倒到自己手上。

“啊！你在煮什么？要沸腾出来了哦。”

莲看到一个锅里的水快要沸腾得溢出来了，立刻上去熄火揭盖子。谁知，那锅盖边缘吸附了不少滚烫的热水，在莲将盖子揭起的时候，锅盖上的热水便滴落到了他赤裸的脚上。

“啊！好痛！好痛好痛……”莲惊呼着，把盖子放到了一边后，忍不住疼得原地蹦了好几下。

“莲？没事吧！”时矢立刻放下手中的杯子和咖啡壶，用一个大盆接了冷水，示意莲把脚伸进去。

“哎，这个不是你平时拿来洗菜的吗，我放个脚下去真的没事么？”

“这种时候还纠结这个干什么？快点伸进来！”时矢眉头紧锁，一个没忍住便大声命令道。

莲被时矢这样的气势吓了一跳，乖乖地照做了。被凉水浸过的一霎那，脚背舒服了许多。但是过了一会儿，便是钻心的疼。

“等一下，我去找下烫伤膏。你不要动。”

时矢急匆匆地跑出了厨房，跑到起居室，将医药箱翻出来，而后又是一阵好找，才把烫伤膏给找了出来。

接着他去浴室拿了条干燥的毛巾，又去了莲的房间里找出他的拖鞋，这才返身回去厨房。

“莲，你找个靠的地方站一下。”

“我自己来擦药就好了。”

“别啰嗦了，我来就是了。”

“没关系的，不用麻烦阿一了……”

时矢蹙眉，模样有些怒了。他蹲下，抓住盆的边缘，冷冷道：“脚。”

莲只得乖乖抬起了脚。

时矢板着脸把盆推到了一边，用毛巾包住莲的脚，以按压而不是擦拭的方式拭掉他脚上的水珠。然后时矢拿来莲的拖鞋，垫在莲的脚底。紧接着，他便开始给莲上药了。时矢直接将药膏挤到烫出来的红痕上，确认了烫伤范围后，才用食指去一点点抹开。

莲低头看着时矢，好像终于明白为什么时矢一定要他找个地方靠着了。以他现在这样站着的姿势，双手根本不知道该放哪儿，站姿也不知道该怎么站着才好……

_阿一真的好细心啊。_ 莲不由得这么想道。 _连站姿这么细的东西也考虑进去了，真不得了。果然阿一是很容易让人心动的存在呢。_

时矢大概给莲涂了三分钟的药，涂完后，他又返回去医药箱找了一张膏药给莲贴上，这才算完成了，一直板着的脸也终于松动了些。

莲晃了晃脚丫子，由衷地说：“谢谢你了。”

时矢洗手，背对着莲，没有回头看他，只是淡淡地回了声：“没什么，我们不是室友么？相互帮忙是应该的吧？”

莲笑笑道：“似乎净是我给阿一你添麻烦了。又是陷入舆论让大家被我连累，又是被烫伤了脚的，最近也太倒霉了。”

“要是有这样的觉悟的话，就把你那轻浮不着调的性子改改吧。天知道以后你这样的性子会给你惹多少麻烦。”

“唔，阿一还是不相信我啊，好伤心~”

“这完全是两码事吧？”

“又或者是，我给你留下的印象实在是太差了？到头来只剩下身材好、轻浮、不着调、还爱吃这些印象了呢。”

“我可没这么说过……而且，如果真的讨厌你的话，我也不会和你住一起了。”

莲上前两步，站在时矢的身侧，凝视着他的侧脸，几乎下一秒就要按捺不住亲下去。但很快他的理智就回笼了，忽地又换上了笑脸，说：“是啊，有阿一这样的室友真是太好了呢。”

时矢斜睨他一眼，说：“你看，你又说这种话了。”

莲没有理会他的批评，而是难得正色道：“既然这样，那我也得让你看看我认真的一面了。”

“哈？”

“阿一一直都是一个做什么都很认真的人，所以也会希望我也能那么认真待事待人吧？待人我不保证能改过来，不过，待事的话，还是可以让阿一你刮目相看一下的哦。”

“是我的错觉吗？我总觉得感觉你忽然迸发出斗志了。”

“哈哈，是呢。如果是为了让你对我改观的话，我可是有满满的斗志呢，谁让阿一你对我成见如此深呢？”

“那我就拭目以待了。”时矢轻笑道。


	5. Chapter 5

早上的小插曲很快就过去了，时矢也在吃完早餐后去学校排练了，留下莲独自在家。不过时矢在离开前，还特地叮嘱了莲到下午四点左右的时候要换药。

莲睡醒午觉后没多久，家里的门铃就响了。

他开门一看，不是别人，正是早乙女校长兼社长。

“哟，Boss。”莲侧身让了让，请他进屋了。

早乙女在沙发上坐下，难得的没有耍派头。他推了推眼镜，严肃地说：“事情我已经了解了，你的声誉，包括STARISH声誉，和早乙女学园的名声，我都安排好了恢复工作了，而且，我会双倍向他们讨要回来。”

“谢谢。不过也多亏了这次的事件，我也有了完全不一样的收获。”莲笑得很是开心。

早乙女从眼镜上方注视莲，轻轻道：“是吗？那也不赖。”

“Boss是有什么事情吧？如果只是帮我恢复声誉的话，您不必亲自来一趟的。”

“如你所说，我是带着生意过来的。”早乙女不知从哪变出了一份资料，递给了莲。“这次事件的舆论影响力十分广，连我都有点吃惊。当然，也和最近社会上的校园暴力舆论大盛有关。但正因为这次舆论的中心是你，神宫寺莲，才能创造出这样轰动乃至震惊舆论界的影响力。这里我要先恭喜你。”

莲苦笑，自嘲道：“是啊，毕竟一直以来我是那样努力经营着一个绅士又多情的公子形象啊。一下子就被打烂了，还真有点心疼自己。”

“古语有云，不破不立。此次的事件是一个不可多得的转型机会。你一直以来的形象过于片面单薄了，像这样的事件再来第二次，你就是真真正正的形象全无了。听好了，所谓偶像，就是少女们心中最高存在。这样的人除了相貌、才华之外，还要有经得起考验的品质。只要你在这次的事件后迅速复出，带给舆论一阵更为猛烈且正向的风波，你在少女们的心中，不仅能修复自己的形象，还会让她们更加倾心于你。一旦你的形象更加趋于饱满，更加趋于她们心目中的完美，你日后就越难被击垮。”

“原来如此，我要怎么做？”

“Bottigue正在寻找一个新的代言人，我推荐了你。”早乙女说着，变出了一沓厚厚的资料放在桌面上。

“居然是那个高定品牌。为什么会想到我？”

“他们虽然一直走高端路线，最近想开辟一条轻奢生产线，由此如果有舆论助阵，必然会事半功倍。而此事是双赢的，原本模特就是你的副业之一，以此作为辅助，你可以获得很好的形象树立机会。”

“原来如此。”

“但在宣布你成为代言人前，有一个小小的摄影企划。说是企划，其实就是邀请你和一之濑同学两位共同拍摄，包括即将推出的轻奢产品，也有一直以来生产的高定西装。也许是他们在你们两者间选不定，借此机会来敲定代言人吧。”

“我明白了。”

“可不要给一之濑同学放水哦。他确实是没有你的拍摄经验丰富，但是他的气质也许更适合穿西装。你可不要败给他了，否则，你的舆论就完了。”

“谢谢Boss的提醒了~ 我会好好努力的。”

“啊，对了，你最近体脂率是不是有点高？要好好锻炼才行啊。”

莲失笑，忙点头称是。早乙女社长，果然什么都瞒不过他的眼睛。

交代完这些，早乙女社长便风风火火地走了。莲关上门，舒了口气。至少，目前事情开始好转了。他看了眼时间，嗯，三点五十分，正好可以换药了。

莲把药箱找出来后坐在沙发上，屈起腿，小心翼翼地把那张膏药给撕开。莲试图想观察一下烫伤有没有好一些，但刚揭开的皮肤也是红红的，没办法看出来烫伤的地方好了没有。他又尝试着摁了一下烫到的地方，感觉到还是有点疼。他便拿出早上时矢用的药膏往那儿挤了一圈，轻轻揉开。

莲蹙着眉想，怎么自己涂就感觉怪别扭的？明明阿一帮他弄的时候很上手的样子……

思及此，莲忽然手一顿。他手生是因为自己几乎没有被烫到的经历，就算亲自下厨房做饭，也多数会被家里佣人做好防护措施，像这样猝不及防的烫伤，是从未经历过的。但反观阿一，似乎对整个处理过程都烂熟于心了。若不是帮过很多人处理这样的烫伤，就是自己经历过很多次这样的烫伤了。

莲觉得自己的心脏有点痛。明明被烫到是做饭时不可避免的经历，但怎么联想到了阿一身上，就仿佛自己也被烫过一样呢？

不行，等他回来要好好盘问盘问。

莲干净利落地收起药膏，也不贴东西上去了，嫌闷，就这么赤着脚把药箱放了回去柜子里。

他在沙发上坐着玩了一会儿的手机，总觉得烦闷，便翻起早乙女留在桌子上的资料。里面有三份资料，包括一份摄影企划合同书，一份摄影广告剧本，和一份Bottique代言人合同。一般来说，合同都是早乙女在替他们处理，该谈的已经谈完了，只剩下他们艺人自己签字盖章。莲翻了下，陷入思考。作为一个男装高定品牌，若能拿到，那么对于之后继续往高端路线走，是一个很好的资源。自己长期活跃在平面模特这块，对于资源的掌握自然比时矢要稍微多一些的，虽然没有拿过这样的高定品牌的代言，但形象大使、推广大使、区域代言等还是都签过不少的。而要选择一个代言，品牌考虑更多的自然会是这个代言人的带货能力，也就是促进销量的能力。莲寻思着，自己现在虽然舆论缠身，在热度方面有很大帮助，但是落到带货能力上，他反而没那么大的信心。但是反观时矢，他一直以来的形象经营都偏向温柔又理性的邻家哥哥一类，很容易收获好感度，对于企业来说，这样稳重的艺人是可遇不可求的。

似乎这次的机会，不等自己放水，就会落到时矢手上了呢。

莲揉揉眉心，但是一点都没有觉得不开心，反而觉得，若是阿一能够凭借这次机会打开更多代言的道路，他也会由衷地替阿一感到开心的。

莲把Bottique的代言合同放到一边，转而拿起那份摄影脚本看了起来。

这次除却硬照摄影外，还有一个时长约一分钟的广告要拍摄。安排的流程是先拍硬照，再拍广告。

莲花了五分钟才看完这个短短的剧本。看完以后，他若有所思地放下了剧本，把剧情在脑海中自动回放了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

时矢回到家的时候，就看到莲懒洋洋地瘫在沙发上，长手长脚无处放置似的半屈半伸，神色慵懒似晒足了午后阳光的家猫。他笑着说了声：“我回来了。”

然后并不意外地看到莲缓慢地睁开那双好看的道奇蓝色双眼，迷茫地聚焦了几秒，才咕哝地回道：“嗯……欢迎回来。”

莲撑着身子坐起来，随手梳了梳凌乱的发丝，说：“一不小心睡着了。”

嗓音还带着刚睡醒特有的低沉，含着音模糊的咬字落入时矢的耳朵里，竟也变得分外性感了起来。

时矢默默揉了揉发麻的耳朵，走到莲身边，问：“脚好些了吗？按时换药了吗？”

莲乖乖点头。时矢这时注意到桌上放了些资料，便问：“这些是什么？”

“早乙女没找你么今天？”

“没有。唔……啊！”

时矢只觉手臂被大力拉了一把，脚步一踉跄就向后倒去。随之，他跌坐进了一个温暖的怀抱里，身体被有力的臂膀圈住，身后那人低头伏在他耳边，说：“……Passion, or profession？”

“你这……突然在说什么？”时矢心脏猛烈跳动起来，和莲第一次这么亲密地身体接触，陌生的感觉将他紧紧包围，让他既不安又紧张。

莲见好就收，赶紧把人放开了。他轻咳一声，虚虚往桌上一指，说：“剧本里有这么一幕，刚才情不自禁自己演了起来，抱歉。”

“剧本？新工作吗？”

“嗯。”

时矢便拿起剧本看了起来。莲给他解释道：“是指名要我们两个一起拍摄的企划，包括广告和照片，按照早乙女老爹的说法，Bottique他们家可能会从这次摄影里从我们里面挑一个人来接他们家代言。”

时矢飞快地看完了剧本，镇静地点了点头。

如果忽略他看完剧本之后耳尖红起来的部分的话。

莲忍不住说：“没关系的……这个尺度只是有点暧昧而已，你不用担心我会对你做什么越界的事情。你看，像刚才那幕已经是最暧昧的画面了，而且由于配合和角度的问题肯定会被反复NG的，拍到后面，我敢保证你已经麻木了……”

“嗯，我明白。”时矢随手翻了翻剧本，说，“现在不也是流行这种男生和男生之间的暧昧吗？我明白的，没关系，莲你就按照自己的风格拍就好，我会尽量配合。”

莲默默打量了时矢一会儿，忽然笑了。“噗，哈哈，我第一次见到阿一这么紧张的样子。”

“我……哪里很紧张吗？”

“嗯，感觉就是紧张了，好歹也合住了这么段时间了嘛。”

“可……可能吧。毕竟是从来没有尝试过的风格，以前公司也不会接这种广告剧本。”

“那是以前的我们还没长大。现在我们都成年了，开始该变成成熟的大人了。”莲弯着嘴角笑道。“不过……”

“嗯？”时矢看向他。

莲说：“我其实也紧张。本来觉得好不容易和阿一有合作机会了，要好好干，但是这个剧本一旦演不好，可能就是灾难了。”

“我明白。”时矢轻声道。

两人沉默了一会儿，时矢率先说：“不过既然都签了，我们也没有挑剔的理由了。莲，我们一起加油把它演到最好，把这支广告变成非我们俩不可的作品吧！”

“阿一……嗯！好！”莲微笑着、却郑重地答应了。

这支广告的核心创意在于莲所念的那句台词：“Passion, or Profession?”剧本里的两个角色，一个代表了工作状态中的精英，纵横商场、自信从容；而另一个则代表了夜里的浪漫和色气，慵懒且随性，但处处彰显的分明是成熟男性才会拥有的独特性感和魅力。两个人，两种风格的西装，代表两种状态，最后却要合二为一，代表其实这是一个人白天黑夜的两种状态，所以两个人的表现力不能突兀，要恰到好处的自然，否则无法回应“Passion, or Profession?”的概念，所以莲把这短短的、只有一句台词的剧本反反复复看了五分钟，还因为深陷思考之中而睡了过去，醒来之后心念一动就带着人入戏了。

但，莲愿意接受挑战，更愿意和时矢一起迎接挑战。

“那么，既然要求二者的默契和融合，我们不如趁早就开始培养，熟悉这种步调，如何？”时矢提议道。

“可以啊，而且现在又恰好是合住的状态，没有什么比从日常小事培养起来的默契更稳固了吧。不过，现在明明是该属于生活的时间，不应该让工作参与进来的，阿一你都忙一天了吧。”

时矢却不以为然地摆摆手，说：“没关系，我们不要把它当成工作就好了。”

“也是呢。”莲笑道。

时矢站起身，说：“你肚子饿了吗？我去做饭。”

“嗯，有点饿了呢。那我去给你打下手~”莲欢快地跳起来，尾随着时矢进了厨房。

时矢忍俊不禁，摇摇头，放任莲开心地围着自己干活。

这样的感觉，一点都不坏。

莲帮时矢洗菜时，时矢正在切肉。今天的菜式之一是鸡胸肉芝麻菜色拉。莲洗着洗着，装作不经意的样子，问道：“说起来，阿一，你从什么时候开始自己做饭的？”

“嗯……”时矢沉吟一会儿，不太确定地说，“大概从八岁开始吧，具体记不太清了。”

莲吃了一惊，低呼：“这么早……”顿了片刻，他小心翼翼地问，“那，阿一刚开始学习烹饪时，是不是会像我今天早上那样被烫到？”

时矢听出莲语气中的担忧，抬起头，冲他微微扬起嘴角，说：“难免会有的嘛。八岁，我可能才比灶台稍稍高一些，所以被水蒸气烫到、被油溅到、被刀切伤……多得不得了。”

莲不知该说什么，低着头，洗菜。

时矢放下手中的刀，用毛巾擦了擦手，半倚在材料台前，笑道：“莲，你该不是想安慰我吧？”

“是。”莲承认得干脆利落。

时矢愣了一下，继而又轻笑一声。“莲，你真的很温柔。如果我早一些认识你，是不是会更好？”但他说罢就自己摇摇头，否认了这个想法，“倒也不能这么说，要是没有那些令人疼、苦、累的经历，我就不会学会克服困难，不会坚强……最终一定不能成为一个独立坚强的人，也就无法成为偶像，和莲你们相遇了。”

莲关上水龙头，将菜叶上的水沥干。他低声说：“但我还是会心疼。我八岁的时候……还是个臭毛头小子吧，什么都不懂，而你已经开始学习生存了。”

“别这么说，莲，这样的比较没有意义。但我替八岁的自己，谢谢你。”

莲看向时矢。不知是不是因为金色的夕阳照进了这个小小的厨房里，将时矢的眼睛映照得分外明亮，带着明亮的一汪笑意，直直地落入了莲的心里，让莲的心再度漏跳了一整拍。

“明明……阿一你也很温柔啊。”莲轻叹一声，冲他眨了眨眼。他将芝麻菜递给时矢，后者自然地接过，放进沙拉碗里。两人的手指碰了碰，心照不宣地悄悄留下了对方的温度。

待他们吃完饭，莲洗碗的时候，莲对时矢说：“阿一，从明天早上开始，我想和你一起跑步。”

作为赖床大户，神宫寺莲，也是偶然才发现自己的室友有坚持晨跑的习惯的。

“咦？好啊。”时矢笑了笑，“莲你不是最喜欢赖床了吗？”

“现在不喜欢了。而且，天天和阿一在一起，吃得太好，腰都变粗了。”莲表情颇为无奈地说，“老爹让我体脂该降一降了。”

时矢很高兴。“你原来也是会变胖的！”

莲：“……”

行吧。

他开心就好。

“不过，你脚上的伤……”

“不要紧，”莲说，“多亏阿一给我及时处理，现在几乎没事了，到明天早上肯定可以和你一起去跑步的。”

“那你今晚可得记得早点睡了。”

“知道了~”


	7. Chapter 7

莲和时矢连续跑了一个星期的晨跑，加上时矢给莲严格制定的食谱，莲的体脂率很快就达标了。

到这个时候，莲已经不需要天天早起和时矢一起跑步了，因为一来广告开拍在即，二来那场围绕着莲的风评的舆论风波已经下去了，他也该准备回去上学了。

但是，莲发现自己已经彻底爱上了这种状态。

每天早上六点睁开眼睛后，莲便开始期待当天的晨跑。洗漱完毕打开房门后，就能看到神采奕奕的时矢在等着他一起出门，两人互道早安，穿好鞋子后，并肩离开家，开始晨跑。大半个小时的晨跑结束后，两人回家冲个澡，接着由时矢准备早餐，莲负责煮咖啡，合作出美味又令人元气满满的早餐。吃完早餐，时矢去学校排练，莲留在家里，看看STARISH群里传来的排练视频，自己也跟着练。下午时矢回家后，两人一边准备晚饭，一边交流当天发生的事情。偶尔，莲会放一张流行或古典唱片，在吃饭时听个歌，放松精神。饭后，则看看新闻，或是各自安静看书。最后，互道晚安，各自回房睡觉。

这样的生活，自律，且有烟火气息，每一天都过得十分充实。

时矢是个极好的室友，好到让莲自私地想一直、一直地和他做室友，甚至有别的不一样的关系。

但，他们都是偶像。偶像有偶像的义务。况且……似乎时矢也只是单纯地把莲当成好朋友而已。

“不必勉强。”莲安慰自己，“现在这样，已经很好了。”

所以，尽管莲的体脂已经下去了，不需要再强制自己早起跑步，但他仍然继续着。对他来说，只要能够多和阿一在一起就好了。

拍摄Bottique广告照和短片的日子很快就到了。这天，两人早早地起了床，坐上公司派的车到了摄影棚。

这次摄影包含高定和轻奢两条线，前者纺织工艺更复杂，用料更为精良，是衣服挑人，而不是人挑衣服，因此他们两人都将穿上定制的西服，各拍一组，根据照片效果选择一位完成剩下的高定西服拍摄任务；后者轻奢风，适用场合更多，成衣用色因此更为大胆和多变，需要能够驾驭多种风格的模特。

两个需求并不互补，因此有可能会出现莲或者时矢一人拿下两组摄影的情况。

就在两人准备进入试衣间的时候，时矢忽然对莲说：“莲，我不会轻易认输的。”

莲愣了愣，但随即一笑，伸出拳头，和时矢的拳头相碰。“期待与你合作。”

言毕，两人眼神坚毅地走进了自己的更衣室，仿佛两位骑士，即将在这个摄影棚里展开一场公平的决斗。

首先拍摄的是高定组的照片。为了提高效率，莲和时矢被安排在了不同的地方拍照。

在数不清的镜头前，莲很快就找到了状态，按照他们的要求做出表情、动作，从眼神到整体的精神状态，没有可以挑剔的地方——这就是无数镜头的考验下千锤百炼出来的专业能力。

而时矢，虽然是第一次做模特的工作，但从小在演艺圈长大的经历培养了他快速适应新工作的能力，加上他极强的镜头感，以及长期自我管理的经验，不多时，他也能够按照甲方的要求，做出应有的状态。

两个人一个是成熟老练的模特老手，一个是气质和形象都属于上乘的精英偶像，难分伯仲，让摄影师和策划不约而同地惊叹出声。

“两位各有千秋，都很优秀呢……这可给我们出了个大难题呢。”

莲的身材属于精壮型，身材黄金比例，肩宽腰窄，因此，为他量身定做的西服将他完美的身材勾勒妥帖，荷尔蒙值爆表，若让他穿着这一身出现在最上流的宴会里，恐怕所有女性都将为之倾倒。

不同于莲，时矢的骨架更为小一些，侵略性便较之更小，像风度翩翩的英国绅士。他的身材也充满了美感，只可惜，今天他的竞争对手是莲，高定的西服无法为他加分许多，反倒是将莲的气质和身材演绎得淋漓尽致，于是，第一场PK以莲的胜利告终。

来到轻奢成衣线，时矢的气质优势便被发挥出来了。他温柔沉静内敛的气质让他可以轻松地驾驭这类可以应用于日常商务或宴席的风格，从浅色系到深色系，花样百出的设计、配合各类风格而选用的不同面料、再加上如金丝眼镜、名贵手表、皮鞋等一系列的搭配，呈现出来的效果十分抢眼，连服装师都根本挑不出一丝半毫的错。

反观莲，倒像是哪个奢华贵公子为了低调出街而刻意内敛自己的锋芒，出来的效果便不如高定那般亮眼。

因此，轻奢线，时矢拿下了。

两人拍完两组照片后，被安排休息大约半个小时，接下来继续拍广告短片。而广告短片的意义一是为了Bottique的轻奢线登场而造势，二则是帮助他们决定谁将成为新的代言人。

莲终于见到了时矢。

他笑着拿着剧本和矿泉水朝时矢走去，后者正在补妆，顺便重温一下剧本。时矢从镜子上瞥见他走来，脸上也不觉带了点笑，说：“来对一对戏吗？”

莲长腿一勾，将旁边一张椅子拉到身后坐下，拧开矿泉水的瓶盖递给时矢，笑着说：“我们几乎没有合作的场景……除了说那句话的时候。”

Passion, or Profession.

时矢默然。“那……你有什么想法呢，莲？”

“阿一你代表的是成功男人的白天状态，在商战中冷静果断，充满了自信；我代表的是黑夜，结束了一天的疲惫，于是放下负担，放下包袱，去猎艳，去做‘我’自己。明明该是二者共存的状态，为何广告语用的是or，只能做一个选择呢？”

时矢颔首，道：“我也思考过这个问题。我认为，是因为这条线的成衣既有passion的因素，也有profession的因素，这个命题实际上是抛给买家的，选择哪种风格完全取决于他们，而我们可以提供给他们非常多样的选择。”

莲接话道：“所以，不如在这一幕，我让光线尽量少地打在我的身上，凸显两者的差异与和谐……你觉得如何？”

时矢眼前一亮，说：“好！那就这么做吧！”

两人结束休息，双双来到搭好的摄影棚中。首先是时矢的场合。他身着黑色西服，内搭墨绿色衬衫，再加一条暗绣流云纹的灰色领带，走进公司，搭着电梯到达楼层，接着阔步走进会议室里，有条不紊地开始了他的展示。接下来会议结束，他去会客室，与几个肤色不同的人微笑握手，接着优雅地坐下，开始不动声色的唇枪舌战。镜头切换，他来到了飞机场。他抬腕看表，拖着随身小行李箱快步走向登机口，一路上都有人对他频频投来惊艳的目光。最后，飞机起飞，在黄昏中留下白色的飞行痕迹。

接下来是莲的场合。他上身只穿着一件黑色的衬衫，搭一条暗绣玫瑰花的暗红色领带。只见他将领带松开，解开上面三颗扣子，半个胸口都几乎露了出来。接着他走进昏暗的酒吧中，要了一杯加冰球的金酒，便有美女上前来搭话了。他来者不拒，如鱼得水般游走在女人堆中，丝毫不见疲色，而那些漂亮的女人们也个个被哄得开心至极，笑靥如花。直至夜已深，莲才不紧不慢地起身，离开了酒吧。

而这时画面外传来箱子轮子咕噜噜滚动的声音。

一个人影由远及近，从暗处逐渐走向明处。不是别人，正是时矢。而莲迎面向他走去。

两人交错的瞬间，莲一手搭在时矢的肩上，两人立刻定格。莲微微侧首，那双漂亮的道奇蓝双眸沉沉凝视镜头，嘴唇轻启，用他性感撩人的低沉嗓音说：“Passion……”

时矢也转过头，接话道：“……or Profession？”

光线猝然收拢，只余一盏灯远远地打来，堪堪勾勒出两人的身影轮廓的剪影，随后，两人沿着来时的路，沿着两个相反的方向，渐行渐远……

“……完美！Bravo！！！”导演对两人表现的张力满意极了，他甚至已经可以预见到两人在成片中大放异彩的模样了，以及这支短片播出后将掀起多大的舆论风波。

“谢谢导演，辛苦大家了。”时矢一如既往地温和，对在场的工作人员们一一道谢。

莲不禁侧目注视着他。

阿一……他真的很温柔。不仅性格好，还从来不摆架子，学习能力惊人，以及懂得如何将自己的优势发挥出来。

说他是座宝藏也不为过了。

莲的嘴角不觉漾起一抹连他自己都不曾察觉的温柔笑意。


	8. Ending

过了几天，早乙女社长再次上门了。由于正值周末，两人都在家，于是也省得早乙女两头跑了。

他们一同在沙发上坐下。早乙女也不废话了，直说道：“Bottique的代言人定下来了。”

“是谁？”莲和时矢异口同声问道。

早乙女的目光在两人中逡巡片刻，最终，在莲的身上落定，并把合同往他面前一推。

“神宫寺……恭喜你。”

莲却是第一时间把目光投向时矢。时矢也看向他，微笑道：“恭喜你，莲！”

莲微微一笑，看着早乙女，说：“除此之外，关于我的舆论的事情，现在有进展吗？”

早乙女点点头，说：“你成为Bottique的新代言人的事情很快就会有通告出来，你和一之濑同学这次拍的广告也即将登上Arora杂志，所以，最晚下个星期，你就可以重新返校，开展日常训练了。”

莲大大地松了口气。“麻烦你们了。”

“嗯，消息我带到了，我先走了。”说罢，他就风一般地离开了。

时矢回过神来，对莲说：“太好了呢，终于能回来了。”

莲却在这时靠近时矢，认真地凝视着时矢的双眼，说道：“嗯，我也会想念这几日里被阿一照顾的事情的。”

时矢顿时被他闹了个大红脸，磕磕巴巴地说：“说……说什么照顾……”

“我是认真的。和阿一在一起，饮食规律了，身材好了，作息也健康了……甚至，心情每天都很愉悦，只要想到又是一个能够和阿一一起努力的一天了，我便充满了期待。”

“没有的事啦……莲你也有在好好努力啊，跟我没有太大关系啦……”

莲也没有反驳，只是微笑，说：“不管怎样，谢谢你。”

时矢也笑了笑。“不过，再次祝贺你拿到代言，今晚我们开瓶红酒庆祝一下吧？顺便煎个牛排怎么样？你喜欢吃几成熟的？”

“四成，谢谢。”

喝酒啊。莲的眼底蓦地闪过一抹光，脑补了什么的他随即笑了笑，说：“那我来选酒吧。”

“好。”

合居的美好日子，这才刚刚开始。相信随着他们的磨合，默契，会越来越好吧？（笑）

【THE END】


End file.
